


Hulk Smash!

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Double Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel





	Hulk Smash!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photoclerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/gifts).



Peering at the fading snapshot Eames frowned in confusion. “You’re wearing tatters. And you’re… _green_.”

“Yes.” Arthur sighed, “as a child I dressed up for Halloween. Alert the Press.”

“But what in the world were you aiming for?” Eight-year-old Arthur was adorable, no question, but Eames hadn’t a clue what the mussed hair and grim expression were supposed to _mean_.

Arthur plucked the photograph out of Eames hand and put it down on the letter from his mother that it had been tucked into.

“I was Bruce Banner,” Arthur explained. When Eames continued to look blank he added, “The Incredible Hulk?”

“The bloke who turns into a tank when he gets mad?” Eames picked up the picture; looked from Arthur to _Arthur_. “So, the muscle-kink goes pretty far back?” he asked with a smirk.

Setting the snap aside for a second time, Arthur ran his hands up Eames arms, lingering over his biceps then settling on his shoulders. “Or maybe,” He whispered against Eames’ ear, “I’m just _really_ into green body-paint.”

Wrapping his arms around Arthur, Eames pulled him in and murmured against his lips, “I can live with that; as long as you promise to rip my clothes off.”


End file.
